


A Brief of Fresh Air…

by veredgf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veredgf/pseuds/veredgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, Skinner and the entire X-Files world are not mine. </i>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Brief of Fresh Air…

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, Skinner and the entire X-Files world are not mine._

Fox Mulder put a hand over his mouth, trying to mask his yawn. It had been only an hour into the debriefing and he was feeling so goddamn drowsy, he wished he had toothpicks to stick in his eyes so he could keep them open. Why did the FBI choose to have weekly debriefings every Friday at three in the afternoon was beyond him. Whenever he could, he’d make sure they’d be travelling on a case on Fridays. If they’d close a case on Thursday, he’d suggest to Scully that they’d leave the next day. If they had to catch a flight back, somehow it would always take off around three PM. If they travelled by car he’d sleep in and ignore Scully’s hourly angry pounding on his motel room door.

At some point she realized what he was up to and she too began to sleep in on Fridays when they were on the job. Mulder sighed as he thought about it. Sadly, it had been two weeks sans cases. All he and Scully were doing was filing. He’d even begun reorganizing the pinups on his wall out of sheer boredom. And the worst part they had to endure was the tedious debriefings. While his team had nothing to report, it seemed just about everybody else did. VC operatives seemed to be up to their eyeballs in nutcases and screwballs. Internal affairs seemed to be bustling. Domestic terrorism was shoving huge piles of manure out of every nook and cranny this fucked up country could supply and even the poor guys doing background checkups caught some big fish using their talented phone-calling abilities. Only the X-Files department had nothing out of the ordinary to share. It was spitefully ironic, he mused.

He looked at his watch for the umpteenth time. Two minutes had passed since he last checked it. He resisted the urge to groan. Scully was lucky. She was on a personal errand and Skinner gave her permission to be late. If it were _his_ personal errand, Mulder knew he’d manage to somehow be five _hours_ late, but this was Scully. He knew she wouldn’t deliberately somehow miss the entire meeting.

As if the cosmos was there to prove his point, the briefing room door opened and Mulder and the rest of the attendants turned their faces towards it. They all gawked at an uneasy-looking Scully as she hurriedly closed the door behind her. She gave everybody a tiny smirk and an apologetic shrug as she swiftly moved towards the empty seat beside Mulder. As she sat down, she gave him a tiny grin of acknowledgement and then her expression changed into a question mark.

He smiled back at her and shrugged as an answer, making her aware of the fact that so far she hadn’t missed out on anything.

The current speaker was a guy from the crime lab. He was listing the endless cases that were under his department’s care. The guy had such a monotonous voice, Mulder wondered if he’d been a robot in his previous incarnation. He leaned back and stretched his arms. He caught Skinner giving him a piercing glare from the other side of the oval meeting room table.

Mulder stared back at Skinner, his arms still stretched far apart as he untangled the knots in his chair-shaped back. He mouthed “What?” at Skinner and offered him a sheepish grin as closure for his gesture.

Skinner pursed his lips and frowned at Mulder then turned his gaze to Scully and motioned slightly with his head at her.

Mulder almost snickered. Skinner wanted Scully to rein him in. As if she could. But he suddenly felt a tight grip on his outstretched arm as Scully slowly pulled it down. He expected her to bring his hand down and then let go of it but surprisingly instead of letting go she pulled it closer to her. He let his other arm drop back to its original position and he turned to look at Scully, wondering when she was planning on releasing him. But Scully wasn’t playing along. She seemed to have her full attention focused on monotone-guy who was still spewing out his endless list of cases.

“Errr… Scully?” he whispered.

She kept her steady gaze on the speaker but now she was gently massaging his palm with her thumb.

Mulder frowned with confusion. “Scully? What are you doing?” he whispered again.

Instead of answering him, she brought her left arm and grabbed his already imprisoned palm with her second hand.

Mulder stared at her dumbfounded. Was this a new way of making sure he stayed put?

Because of the way she was holding him, he wasn’t able to relax back in his chair so he found himself hunching against the briefing room table which made it appear as if he were paying some serious attention to the speaker. Mulder caught Skinner’s approving expression and smirked with extreme discomfort.

Under the table Scully kept on squashing his palm and gradually Mulder gave in and relaxed.

Just as he thought that the most exciting part of the tedious debriefing was over, Scully let her right palm let go of his. Still sporting a firm grip with her left hand, he felt her right hand landing softly on his thigh. It was all so unexpected that he let out an involuntary gasp.

Luckily at that very moment the crime lab director was busy flicking on the slide projector and the loud whining of the machine warming up was enough to mask Mulder’s uncharacteristic whoop.

Mulder once again turned to Scully, his brows furrowed to their utmost. This time she did acknowledge his reaction. She looked at him, gave him a genuine beam and accompanied it with a thorough squeeze to his thigh.

“What the fuck?” he mouthed at her.

“Indeed,” she mouthed back at him.

Mulder bit his lip, almost taken aback. Was this Scully? ‘The Ice Queen cometh’ Scully? Maybe this was some alien imposter?

Scully, completely unaware of Mulder’s thoughts, let her right hand gently slide deeper in between Mulder’s thighs. Mulder swallowed hard as he felt his body react to her hand’s joy ride along his more intimate sections. Oh My GOD! Was he going to… in the briefing room of all places? That was going to be one hell of a fucking debriefing he mused as he succumbed to Scully’s gentle caressing.  

All of a sudden the lights were turned back on in the debriefing room. Mulder shook his head. What had just happened? He looked to his side, Scully was sitting back in her chair and both her hands were… in her lap.

His mouth felt dry and he was feeling extremely awkward and at odds with himself. Didn’t Scully just… He looked around, then, when he noted everybody had their attention diverted elsewhere, he peered down at his crotch and gulped at the sight of the tiny dark spot right at its center. Oh FUCK!

“Agent Mulder?”

“Huh?” Mulder stared with bewilderment at the meeting’s chair.

“Anything you’d like to report?”

This was what purgatory was like, Mulder thought and it was probably run by Murphy. “Err…. Nope.”

“Agent Scully? Anything on your side?”

“Hmmm… No. Agent Mulder was spot on. Nothing of interest.”

No kidding, Mulder thought as he observed the tell-tale spot on his pants. Most definitely spot on.

THE END


End file.
